nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Margherita Fauberg
La Contessa Margherita Fauberg owns the Ca' Nascosta in Venice, Italy. Biography Margherita is originally from Pisa and is always tanning herself on the roof and looking for new ways to place herself in Venice's high society. Her husband, a wealthy shipping magnate, recently died and left her all his money, but she is a big spender and a bad investor so the money is draining away fast. Even so, she tries to make her life appear as luxurious as possible. The Phantom of Venice Margherita allows an acquaintance, Helena Berg, to stay at the Ca' in 2008, and, at Prudence Rutherford's insistence, Nancy Drew. Margherita also hired Colin Baxter to restore mosaics, but is paying him very little, forcing him to use cheap materials. When she finds out that he is using more expensive, higher quality materials instead, she fires him. She and Prudence do not seem very fond of each other. Prudence believes that Margherita is letting the Ca' fall into such a severe state of disrepair that it will no longer be habitable. She reveals Margherita's husband loved dogs and would always keep treats for them in his pockets in case he met any on his daily walks along the Grand Canal. Unfortunately, he tripped one day and fell into the canal. He was so weighed down by all the water-logged treats that he sank like a stone and drowned. Helena has written about Margherita in her journal: "Waitress from Pisa, married wealthy shipping magnate, inherited fortune when he died. Relative newcomer to Venice. Aspires to be part of high society; has money but lacks requisite wit, charm, chutzpah. Goes on cruises to meet potential mates and maintain her tan (skin like soggy toast). Allows herself to be bullied by former owner of Nascosta (her palazzo). Abysmal taste in art. Greatest joy-- getting something half-price." Margherita does not like Nancy very much and offers to kick Nancy out if either Helena or Colin have a problem with her. When the ringleader of the Phantom's crime ring is revealed to have been staying at Ca' Nascosta, everyone thinks Margherita had something to do with the villain's capture and becomes the darling of Venetian society. Resorting to Danger! On the Resorting to Danger! website it says she was one of The Redondo's clients and she writes this about her stay: "I hardly expected my American accommodations to be to my liking, but I was nicely surprised. Not to mention happy to be the tannest person in the building". Trivia * Flowers are growing on her rooftop garden that Prudence got from the Hilihili Research Center in Hawaii. * She wants to dress up as her favorite character from Commedia dell'arte -the beak-nosed, nasty Pulcinella- for Carnivale because they are "so opposite" no one will ever guess it is her. Quotes * "They say the sun gives you wrinkles and worse, and that may be true, but it also makes you tan. And for me, to be tan is good." * "Being rich is something I like. If I am all the time spending money, I will soon be un-rich." * "And Nancy? That blouse you are wearing? You should change it." Category:Characters Category:The Phantom of Venice Category:Females